drilandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallens
Wallens (ウォーレンス ) is the personal assistant to Mikoto, and is one of the main characters of Tanken Driland. He carries no weapon, preferring to use martial arts instead. Appearance Wallens has chestnut brown hair with sharp lavender eyes. He always has a stern and worried expression on his face. Wallens wears a maroon long flare coat uniform with a handkerchief and magenta colored chain broach. He wears black buckled loafers and white gloves on his hands. He is notably the oldest member of Mikoto's group, but like most characters his real age remains unknown. Personality Wallens is usually calm, mature and reasonable, doing his best to act responsibly no matter what the situation is. If Mikoto is in danger however, he'll do whatever he can to save her, even if it means putting himself in harm's way. As such, he is very loyal to her, and while he usually scolds her if she does something foolish, he rarely becomes truly angry with her. During his younger years after an accident trying to become a great acrobat, Wallens was a gang leader at the town of Wassul, with a confident and reckless personality doing his best to act cool for his followers. His temper was short, and he was always quick to jump into fights. He seemed to crave power and respect, and one day, unsatisfied with his way of life, he left his former gang, and became a much more calmer and thoughtful person while serving Mikoto. Background Wallens grew up wanting to be the best acrobat in Driland, but was unable to reach his dream due to injuring himself while practicing. Unsure of what to do with his life and feeling upset at society as a whole, he joined a group of other rebellious young men who felt the same way, eventually becoming their leader. Wallens often led his gang - called Team Shark - into battles against their rival Team Jet for control of the town of Wassul. Wallens became known as "the legend of 48 hells" for the power he wielded. He was a harsh leader, but his gang respected him for it. Unhappy with his life, he decided to leave his gang behind to become a Hunter. As he was crossing the ocean to try and find some meaning to his life, he was attacked by Team Jet. Unable to fight back properly due to his seasickness, Wallens ending up being knocked overboard. He ended up on the shores of Elua, a young Mikoto standing over him. Touched by her kindness, he joined the castle staff in order to look after her. Powers and Abilities Martial Arts/Agility Wallens is a skilled martial arts fighter, and often uses his circus background to perform acrobatic feats. Kinkotsu RyuRyu Eventually he started to feel that he wasn't powerful enough to protect Mikoto, and so he learned how to fully energize his muscles from Rogai, enabling him to perform powerful attacks at the cost of leaving him exhausted for hours afterwards. Other He gets seasick very easily, even in something as small as a rowboat. Trivia * His design is based off of the Manservant Milo card from the Driland card game. *His name is occasionally spelled as Wallace on other sites. *In the Arabic dub, and maybe in other dubs too, Wallens name was changed to Milo. *He is viewed as the favorite character by many of Driland's fans. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters